Kami Fukkatsu - Resurrection Divine
by xX kelrim Xx
Summary: After winning kill madara and kyuubi, naruto goes in search of the bijuu loose in the world and trying to relive through a technique his father and mother.
1. The Jinchuriki of the Shinigami

After the last war where the shinobi of the leaf and the other ninjas of all nations succeeded in killing the plans MADARA, the world has become, due to the large number of dead ninjas shinobi nations of the hidden villages were forced to continue cooperating with one the other to their feet again they could again. During the war all nations suffered losses, but the losses were higher konoha unlike other villages; MADARA felt a great hate for HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE and all that it represented and its last breath of life, enjoying what sasuke and naruto were desacordados, (for not more sasuke and naruto chakra by having the seal of sealing the nine tails fox partially destroyed and being forced to use all his chakra in order to use the power that Itachi had entrusted to control the kyuubi and able to fight with madara) met the rest of chakra that still possessed and reactivated the statue where they were imprisoned for eight bijuu desferisse an attack of pure evil chakra at Mount hokage, that besides destroying the carved faces ravaged half the shelter era where the population took refuge and consequently killing 70% of the population of Konoha.

Soon after this attack and the death of madara that with his life kept the statue in his power to destroy her self up and releasing the eight bijuu, and kyuubi taking advantage that their host was unconscious managed to break the rest of finally sealing to separate definitely the prison in which he lived, but kyuubi forgot something very important to note that it was only after he was out of the body of naruto she had no soul, she was only alive because in the act of sealing the essence or your chakra Mix with the soul of naruto, and she willingly could not be separated because the shinigami invoked by the 4th hokage took the soul of kyuubi though only remaining so chakra so she only had a few moments of life, which the kyuubi wanted to finally take revenge by destroying what's left of Konoha. Naruto managed to survive the separation because his soul had not been affected but what surprised everyone is that after all that has suffered naruto rose again and again with a chakra higher than the kyuubi because his own chakra was no longer being used nor by kyuubi to feed and not the label that forced the kyuubi not to release, so naruto and his father pleaded gamabunta and made the seals to cast the shinigami, to send once and for all to hell kyuubi, naruto that by the time he was muitoculpado the lives lost in konoha offered his life and the fox nine tails in exchange for the shinigami revive people since she was a demon collector and kept the souls in his stomach, but the shinigami wanted something more than that he wanted the soul of the nine bijuu demonic and in return offer them a naruto immediate rebirth of all the lives lost in konoha, and then he'd get the other eight bijuu naruto he would grant the rebirth of his parents his master and through the technique of Asuma kami Fukkatsu - divine resurrection and would not naruto but if you break the agreement at the time he'd kill naruto and all those he had risen. Shinigami said to naruto that for this deal can not be broken (shinigami no trust in humans, considering them as their meal and for being poor) would have to sign a contract in blood where the shinigami and naruto apertariam their hands dirty in their blood where blood was inside the shinigami naruto and naruto in the shinigami then so sealing the contract.

After thinking a bit naruto accepted the contract and thereafter finally managed to end the nine tails fox, but after much struggle he could take no more and fell to the ground unconscious due to the large amount of injuries and in critical condition. After definitely have ended the war all the injured were taken to hospital where Tsunade personally took charge of caring for the wounds of his grandson until he recovers. sasuke woke five days after the final battle and he was forgiven for all his crimes because besides have helped in the final battle was remembered by sakura sasuke who has been brainwashed to have done what he did being handled primarily by orochimaru and madara finally. Orochimaru still suspect that being alive in kabuto, cause you just reinforcing this cooperation treaty between the villages after almost two months of treatment still sleeps until one morning ... ..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

**The Jinchuriki of the Shinigami**

A young blue-eyed blonde was being cared for by two young women, a pink hair and one eye pearly.

- Naruto-kun when you will wake up? ! (Hinata)

Hinata-do not worry ... I'm sure that soon awakened naruto .. and there we will have to endure the antics of baka soon. (Sakura)

But until then hinata spent two months caring for naruto knew more than anyone that his beloved still could not get a moment's peace. because you could see on his face the whole anguish pain and suffering that boy transmitted even after the war has been won.

- Where am I?

- But what is it?

- The fox no longer lives in me, that this corridor still doing here?

- Uzumaki come to me!

- Who said that?

- Uzumaki come to me!

Naruto thought that voice the darkest thing in the world, worse even than the voice of the fox to some more screen time not believed.

- But if I killed the fox who can be inside me? he wondered.

But Naruto had to interrupt his reasoning because their attention was diverted to the hall later on.

- My kami what it is!?

The corridor which naruto was following was not equal to what I was used to seeing done with cement pipes hanging on the wall and a kind of stream of water on the floor reaching to his ankles. But the most terrifying vision that has witnessed throughout his life, the entrance to hell. The walls were made of human flesh and now seemed to be alive because it went counter and had the faces of thousands of people dead in the wall with an expression of terror, where the ground water was before, now seemed a sea of blood and with all naruto could smell the rot of sin of avarice, of anguish, despair, envy, fear, all he could feel the greatest sins that a human being could commit only when facing the enormous corridor front.

Naruto yet had no more courage to go forward he was already desperate feeling that had not survived the fight and somehow had stopped in hell.

- Uzumaki come to me!

- No I'm not going to hell!

- Uzumaki come to me!

- Ta think I'm baka? I will not!

But when naruto tried to step back your mind not your body obeyed him, and felt his body alone begin to move forward without his consent, he was passing through the corridors of meat until a huge hall but he recognized that place could not believe what he has become.

- My kami! Kami my! to I dreaming? what is this!

What was before the anteroom to prison kyuubi had turned into a cemetery with a dense fog; naruto was walking among the tombs and every moment that his vision was a grave to the ground he saw the scene of his most terrifying life, the tombs were opened where a decomposing body and all bloody and mutilated fought desperately for his soul does not leave your body. And where was followed to arrive at the old cell kyuubi which so far is in the deepest darkness.

- Haaa bet after all that I just do believe that to end this circus of horrors I witnessed'll find you again Kyuubi?

But contrary to what I thought the naruto kyuubi not replied nor appeared, by contrast blue flames illuminated the cell and as the hall was full of human heads and more at the end of the cell was the strongest of all bijuu with an expression paralyzed with fear cowering in a corner all bloody.

- Why do not you answer me your damn?

- What did you do?

- What is this cemetery and all these people dead within me?

- This cemetery, the blood river corridor and those heads are mine! (Unknown voice)

Naruto once again surprised if this was not the work of kyuubi? But if her work was not who he was? Who besides the kyuubi would like a scenario as grotesque as that? beyond it who was there with them?

- Come whoever is there?!

In the darkest part of the cell appears to be one that was able to leave the strongest bijuu all terrified by the sight of death. Behold, in front of naruto comes the devil that he believed only see when it was invoked to kill another bijuu shinigami.

- You!

- What are you doing here, what is it all about?

- You do not remember? I sealed it in self uzumaki you!

- What is that all dead people, this hell within me?

- Ahh hehehehe so here is purgatory where the souls which I gather are biding his time to be with conteplados eternal rest or not although the sinners I like them!

- We made a deal invocation and not sealing, you should not be here inside me!

- At first I did not want that, but then I felt his chakra, I could not resist! , Was already more than 18 years I have not felt a chakra and so I wanted to take to get all bijuu since I can not do myself without being invoked, not to mention that his clan and I have a history together!

- How so?

- You're so afraid of me that did not notice my clothes?

Naruto calmly watched the shinigami and can see that he wore a red kimono with black details and a large swirl of black on his back.

- What do you mean that swirl in your back?

- This represents swirl your clan and of which I am part of sometimes as an invocation or my soul sealed in someone.

- Sealed mean that you are sealed in me?

- Hai uzumaki from you today is the Jinchuriki of the shinigami!

- Drugs when I think I have got rid of a demon appears and another on top starved and uglier than the guy that ends chougi your precious O. The snack!

My self-sealing was already destined for you the moment you were born, so do not complain! More infezlimente for me that may not have occurred to you was not born in the village swirl!

- Why not?

- I'll show you!

By the time the shinigami said that everything went white, naruto had been taken to another dimension in the subconscious of the shinigami, and when his vision returned to normal can see it was a big city totally in ruins, walked through the rubble of what would his former clan, when he felt a presence near him.

- Who's there?

- I own this place boy! - Said the man out of the shadows.

- Who are you?

- My name is Uzumaki Hatori and you?

- A uzumaki ... I call Uzumaki Naruto.

- Uzumaki Naruto? Who are your parents?

- Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato!

- My kami! You are a child of my little princess Kushina! then mean that you are my grandson!

- Then you're my Queeeeee Ojiisan?

- Hai! (Happy confirmed)

Naruto was very excited because finally someone had found her family alive even if treating his grandfather.

- My grandson understand what is happening now! , Shinigami not tell you but I'm already dead, I'm just a copy of his grandfather's consciousness is stored in the subconscious of the shinigami!

- So I'm still alone! but then why the shinigami brought me here? (If controlling not to cry)

- I believe to finally fulfill my mission!

- What mission?

- Tell him about the history of our clan is about our kekkey genkai!

- I have kekkey genkai?

- Hai, feels, because I'll tell you about our clan is about our kekkey genkai and as we were destroyed.

So-Ojiisan, what happened here?

- Well naruto-kun, to explain what happened to our clan gotta start many years ago when the Uzumaki clan was one of the largest clans of the earth, I will explain a little of our abilities as well.

Naruto turned his full attention to Hatori.

-The Uzumaki clan was known as one of the three major clans of ninjas in the world, the entire clan was facing life shinobi. The clansmen were strong because they had reservations chakra naturally much larger than normal shinobi, our body is also more resistant to poisons and heal faster than normal people, Naruto-kun you were carrying the kyuubi eh?

- Hai, Otouusan sealed in me eighteen years ago ...

-Well, the kyuubi chakra is poisonous and her power to support only one member of the clan uzumaki get his father to know that and see that you were born with blood uzumaki and a ridiculous amount of chakra is also sealed in you because know that no one in konoha could suppress all that huge power.

Hai-understood, dattebayo!

One-by continuing under this huge amount of chakra coseguimos use the five elements to the point that if we train hard we can reach a point of pure domination element making such fire appear in our hand only to see our thinking!

-Sugoi! (Hatori raised his hand and nothing I form an outbreak of fire in his hand)

- Of course, this also means we can create our kekkei genkai other element from the mokuto hyoton to this last one epecialidade of our clan. You use some element?

-What is my Fuuton element Ojiisan!

Great-Naruto-kun also have techniques where we can invoke the shinigami, certainly this technique was that her mother taught her father to seal the kyuubi in you, and also have another kekkei genkai which I will explain later. Well now I'll tell you how our village was destroyed.

- Hai!

- Our clan existed even before there konoha did missions throughout the territory that would HJE the five great nations, we were powerful and the most requested, there were two that were powerful clan also the Senju clan and Uchiha clan, they fought against each other . Our CLA is neutral Mantia this dispute, but over time the leader of the Senju clan fell for a kunoichi of our clan and they had two children Senju Hashirama Senju and Tobirama ...

- NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Shodaine and the Nidaime were Uzumakis?

- Hai and was Hashirama who made the agreement with the Uchihas in fine to put an end to the conflict!

- So that explains why the Shodaine now use Mokuton! was our kekkei genkai!

- Hai

- There Ojiisan it also explains why the uniforms of konoha they have symbols on the uniforms representing a whirlwind.

-Hai is a tribute to our clan!

- I understand.

-And how did missions for Konoha were asked to defend the village during the third world war where we lost many shinobi thus weakening our village to the end of the war, and we were in restruturando when we were attacked by a creature that I thought I'd never see in my life, we are weak kyuubipor she destroyed our entire clan not sparing anyone!

-So how did you spend your memory for the shinigami?

- In the last attack of the kyuubi I was released km away waking up days later when I woke up ... then came straight to town but found only bodies and destruction on all sides, I've learned that not survive hiria spent my entire memory for the shinigami and gave my soul to him so that he would spare the soul of all paessoas our village in order to have eternal discanço, as I learned when I was still alive at own shinigami that the fox had attacked and taken to konoha life of my daughter and her father in the act of sealing his father had used to stop the sealing kyuubi and so on you!

Naruto in fine can see how terrible things were done to kyuubi and consequently can not stop odia of her for having destroyed everything that he loved his family and even your clan that one day could have known if the fox had not been invoked madara by this last that I found your order!

I'm sorry Ojiisan!

Do not worry but now that you know your history you believe I still have a path to follow and torturo still need to train if you want to cross it!

- But how do I control the five elements?

Naruto-kun to do so just do the special training to awaken the element that you wish you did so with the Fuuton.

Queeeeeeeeeeeee-but is it so? Because I could not wake the other elements?

First I believe you should not have done another kind of training beyond the Fuuton to be your main and not?

- Why did not I think of that before? (Embarrassed face)

And also, you could not do this training by that time still in your body contain the kyuubi!

- How so?

- Naruto if you tried to develop other elements kyuubi will surely try to have you!. I believe that during his training Fuuton she tried to run away from you?

- Hai I was using too much chakra with my bushins acerelar to my mastery of Fuuton.

It's not like it but lies more in your body you just gained a situation that you never had in your entire life!

- What Ojiisan?

Cerebro-!

Queeeeeeeeeee-ta calling me stupid? O. The!

No, do not think! (Drop) "I think it will take for him to realize that after all these years he has full control through your body something that it had with the kyuubi" thought

-So what do you say dear?

- What I mean naruto you will have no more limits in its evolution as a complete shinobi!

- I did not?

-Eerrrrr ... (To think that this same boy with his brain or will not continue to be dumber than a door! Thought)

I'll try to explain better!

- Please!

- Hai ... baka (quietly left the baka)

-I do not understand what you said? (Suspicious)

-Han!, No nothing! hehehehehe (nervous chuckle)

- O. The Hmmph! (Drop)

Well continuing. The kyuubi so I know she can exerser control in their host only when it was no chakra, but through his will and sabotage!

Tamper-how so?

Naruto-you always did well in training, school and ninja with others?

-He he (embarrassed)

-We can talk need not be so for now it is past!

-Hai, I ... I always gave me bad ... it was always difficult for me, since my fight for my degree to be a gennin, how to survive each day with criticism and hatred for other people, for me to condemn the Jinchuriki of kyuubi where they did not see me but rather a demon ...

- Can you see now what I mean?

-Hai ... the fox alone with his will and existence inside me made me be repudiated by other citizens and tried to get hold of me when I was out of chakra and with self esteem and thus exerting their will!

-I think it would be?

-More what? (Ta he reading my mind?)

Hai-she also took advantage when you wondered about its existence!

Hai-she spoke to me!

- And you felt bad for the eyes and tried to customostrar for all the people you Uzumaki Naruto was not the kyuubi! . And because of this that his desire to be recognized, you have left very important things aside as studies where you could not concentrate.

Yes-I could not sit in the portfolio seeing those boring lectures!

-This was her unable to contade of rapousa!

-Nani?

She wanted that you did not have any instruction so you always depended on her for everything until the moment she possess your body once in a time where you could not escape by themselves own!

It's but right now I have another devil inside right now and I thought I got rid of this once fardo.E what's worse is the shinigami, the reaper, imagine ... with the kyuubi was already well imagine with this now?

I'll end up being called death, no one will want to approach me for fear of having his soul stolen by shinigami!

- Do not worry ...

What do you mean do not worry?

- The shinigami will not do the same as the kyuubi.

Non-... (puzzled)

-No ... but surely she'll explain!

Hai-if you say ... but Ojiisan you could tell me a little more about our kekkei genkai and over the other?

Yeah ... but the other necessarily can be while not a kekkei genkai for fights!

-Not! but what good is it to fight or pay?

-Why you ... (Irritated by the audacity)

-Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiii (carry a pleco)

Well, as I was saying (glare)

-Hai ... (sweating with fear)

-As I was saying would actually be another feature of our ...

-And what would it be?

It would be like a junction with byakugam sharigam and more gift given at the end of his shinigami contratocom it!

And what would it be? and further, that the more strange byakugam sharigam as if they're not active in any of these two clans?

- As the Uzumaki clan is very ancient ancestors came to be involved with kunoiches these two clans, but as it was long ago and was only two families of our clan the children of these families have developed genes but nothing that actually efetive awakening these doujutsus only coservação these genetic blood lineage recorded in our DNA, but so that our family can awaken this doujutsu, and only the clan's main family that had this DNA could depertar this insluindo you because if you clan still existed inherit it from me, we could only assionalo us with the gift of shinigami that hiria fundilos and create a much more powerful doujutsu that byakugam, and sharigam rinnegam!

- And what would this doujutsu and his name?

- In fact throughout history were rare MEMBERS of our family who received the full doujutsu, those who did not receive the full doujutsu received the shinigami hablidade the use of black wings and sickles given by shinigame personally along with the basic hablidades and sharigam the byakugam as enchergar long distances or catapult genjutsos but no show that was launched by the eyes as for those who saw the eyes of the users did not suffer any changes related to the color or appearance of veins chakras bypassing the eyes.

- And you, and what is the name of doujutsu, his eye changed or not? (Desperate curiosity and the lengthy explanation of his grandfather!)

I had an eye-full but not much use talking me him and my eye was the name Kotori-KI or only NO GAIKAN gaikan (EYES OF THE GRIM REAPER)

-And his eye is also changed or stayed the same as the rest of the family?

Yeah became black with clouds on a stormy night!

-Sugoi! I'm dying to get mine too!

- You will have ... but I think it will not be the same as mine but will be stronger!

How so! (Surprised)

-You have naruto at first five dna in you!

-Five?

-Hai .. you have blood Uzumaki Namikaze, the cell has byakugam and sharigam and unassuming that surely have the inside you still dna of kyuubi!

Kyuubi-Da! (Said with feeling of disgust and disappointment)

Yes-and this without counting the shinigami ... imagine the result!

Out that depending on what you can give him shihigami the end you have 6 dnas in because of the contract you signed with blood with it! . With that you would have the world's most powerful doujutsu of all time!

-Seriously! (Surprised)

Hai-but it depends on the shinigami!

I understand!

-Naruto-kun it's time for you to go my grandson!

-It-Now! (Disappointed by separating from his grandfather and sad)

-I see that you are a man of good heart! , I was just a memo lembraça pide not help noticing that his eyes convey.

-What?

Love-grandson to his grandfather (spoke smiling). I'm sure by the time I joined the soul of his grandfather, he will smile and finally rest in peace, because I myself being the real can of admire him and I feel very proud of you!

Thank you Ojiisan! (Crying hard)

Now my grandson-this time to talk to you shinigami!. Goodbye to know of their existence made me very happy!

Bye-Ojiisan resarei by semhor! (Crying)

-Goodbye my darling grandson! (Crying)

Again naruto was surrounded by strong light and when he opened his olhospercebeu had not left the front of the shinigami.

-See chatted with the old?

Hai-

Very well-Uzumaki I have some warnings for you!

-You can talk (determined look)

-First of all I know!

How so?

-Through my eyes conseigo read your mind and see your soul!

A-understood (scared because it was looking into the eyes of the devil and he expressed horror and fear for those who look)

Prime notice ... I will not have your body!

-Uuuffaaaa (relieved)

Second-warning ... I'll let you know in your dreams when you can go after other bijuu!

How so? I want the faster the reunilos possible to have my family back together my friends and sensei back!

But you can not! . I'm not sure but I notice even after having sucked the soul of kyuubi inside me she's still here!

-That's what I was going to ask! what she does here (asked with hatred)

-Although I swallow it whole I need time to digirir her, her soul is very large and to my delight it is also very tasty seasoning as she has the weight of all its atrocities milhare the soul of people, making it so the more sinful soul I Tuve the privilege of enjoying today!

-How long? (Unemotional)

- Three months!

-All of this!

- Hai and when I finish with it I enjoy apareceri in his dream to indulge in fine mother with another bijuu (spoke to the eyes shining and drooling so much with the idea)

- ... (Drop) (is as greedy as the chougi, a dish barely finished and already want to eat another)

-By now you must return Uzumaki!

-What about my present?

It's not your birthday what's this? (Mocking smile)

Now your you-know what I'm talking about! (Joke by angry demon)

- This Ahhh! will be discussed only at the end of our contract and if I consider if you are worthy to receive or not, but now you notice that if you are so special that no other human being uzumki or received something equal in the world but if you are not I paid an ramem consolation!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha

Cursed demon-taking one with my face your BAKA!

- Hehehehehehe goodbye to it because it's time to return to the living world Uzumaki (uzumaki spoke mocking him)

-Why you ...

Again there was light to shine and when he opened his eyes encountered ...

End of the 1st chapter


	2. Chapter 2 AWAKENING

_**AN: good guys this is the second chapter ... I know it still needs improvement but the next chapters will be easier to read the story ...**_

**AWAKENING**

With everything around him through bleary deduced that it was his vision that had not yet become accustomed to the brightness of the room, closed his eyes again and made open them slowly, his vision blurred means you still confused in a weak yellow light warmed slightly ... his face was shining in the sun dawn, moving his head briefly he may notice something that made him very happy about to leave shed some tears ... Mount hokage, now rebuilt, wondered how long he slept, tried to get up but could not and went back to bed, which was found in a hospital, you should make time because there was a table near his bed found a vase with some flowers very small but equally beautiful, which gave off a scent of jasmine around the room with a heady scent too, if I remember ever having felt this perfume before, was a scent that conveyed peace and comfort, then remembered where he had felt this perfume and the sensations it aroused.

- Hinata could only be her to leave these flowers here! I wonder how she has passed ... has so many things I wanted to tell her ... but I can not ... I still have a very dangerous path to follow and would not want anything to happen to it ... good as I am still feeling weak I think I'll keep lying here on, I'll go to sleep and then eat a LaMEM Ichiraku, it is dattebayo!

(Flash back on)

A few minutes before when naruto was saying goodbye to his Ojiisan ... Sakura-san-naruto-kun is suffering! -What was hinata? He is crying and this with an expression of pain! -Let me see! With his forehead naruto emitting a green light.

And then-sakura-san? He is well need not be concerned, must be dreaming ... strange comatose patients do not usually show some signs ... much less sadness or pain which is passing naruto ... -What do you think that is? -I do not know for sure, but my heart tells me that he will soon wake up to this feeling it must be a sign that he's regaining consciousness. -So you think naruto-kun will wake up at any moment! "Said happy .." Hai-think anytime! -Good! Hinata-known today is his birthday. -Hai, but what does that have to do?

Oras-what do you think of a party to honor him here in his room? -I think it would be a good idea, so he could feel our presence, and convey to him all our love and affection!. "Happy and stained by you completed your thinking out loud mostly by love and affection for her sayings."

Aff-hinata need not blush for it!. Entire Konoha know you love this baka! -Hai. "As red as a tomato ..." Well, I'll talk to you and Shishou warns staff to be here ... let's see 17:00 pm okay? -Hai. -I'm going hinata ... sayonara. Sayonara-sakura-san.

(End of flashback)

It was starting to wake up again but did not want to open their eyes, in the midst of my musings on issues that I had yet to resolve, or drug problems in my dreams leave me alone!. Oblivious But it all started to feel a presence near Me, I decided to continue with his eyes closed and see what happens ... when I heard voices coming from far ... was low but could hear clearly ...

-They were my friends, all were assembled, it was time to open his eyes, resting lying was not one of the things I loved to do as shikamaru ... although if he left ... I think shikamaru sleep standing up ... hehehe, I felt I should open my eyes, that's what I did, but I came close to them, I was struck by a strong light, this was a lamp that was above my cabeç open again, slowly getting used to the light, I looked to the side, I saw it was that there was no room window, I looked across and saw the door open; Grandma Tsunade looked at me with a look of awe and happiness with thick tears coming out of his eyes, not restrain myself, there in front of the woman who posed for me a picture of a mother and grandmother at the same time, I started crying also a mix of joy and relief that she was well; during battle I do not I could see her more, I was worried something happened with grandma all my friends were in the room with me over my senseis.

-Na-Naruto ... are you okay? "Sakura-chan worried about me"-Hai. I need to examine you leave ... "Tsunade" No need-grandma I'm okay! How ... do not be stubborn in your situation ... never be too careful! "I said when I tried to move my sakura-chan"

How so carefully? Oras forgot-you no longer have the regenerative power of kyuubi "tsunade" Ah-this? ... Do not worry ... and by the way ... how long am I here and what was the confusion out there and that cake ? Good-naruto you was in a coma for two months. "Sakura"-Queeee all this time?

Exactly! "Tsunade"-So that is normal hill hokage you rebuilt it! Hai-and this confusion and this cake was for us to celebrate your birthday! "Sakura"-My birthday is today ... pulls a surprise! Hai-then you have this well we sing happy birthday naruto! "Ino was very excited"-But where is the cake? '"Asked out" It's gone strange "ino"

-The chouji also not here. "Lee"-byakugan! "Neji"-So? "Tenten" - ... "Drop" ... you will not want to know! "Neji"-What? "Ino"-Chouji eating this whole cake! -Queeeeeeeeeeeeee. "General chorus of indignation" Chouji large-this cake! "Ino angry" Look-still has one last piece! "Lee"

-The last piece is always the tastiest, so has to be assessed carefully! "Chouji eating the last piece of cake" - ... "Drop in all"-Gord ... "Exits could not finish speaking because ino capped his mouth"-What did you say? "Suspicious" Nothing-no! "All nervous smile"

After the crash all gathered around naruto to greet him and sing happy birthday, even without the cake, naruto gushed finally being reunited with those he considered his family, was the greatest gift he could ever want. The party went well, everyone was excited and talking, naruto had not yet been congratulated for hinata, and another hour or leaning wing saw a corner of the room all flushed, ashamed of playing with the little finger, smiled as he was known to hinata , shy to the extreme of blush for any situation, but with a loving soul as pure as an angel ... no way I would tell her but could not, would have to wait a little longer.

-Hinata-sama ... will not talk to naruto? "Neji" Neji-nee-san ... I do not know if I should! -We thought that after all you have the courage to talk to him.

Hinata after hearing his cousin automatically remembered his struggle with pain, and saw that I was being silly for being shy just to go greet him, he decided to control himself and decided to go talk to first steps towards naruto were the hardest she could imagine, was wobbly legs, took another breath, and with the heart beating a thousand headed to talk to naruto, but a voice was to be heard inside the room as the sound of thousands of thunder shouting to the heavens, and had to turn around because she knew that voice, it was his name that was being called by it.

Hinata-what are you doing here? -Otosan! I was ... I ... ... No matter-we! -Hai "sad"-This is how you honor the clan? Non-otosan ... but ...

-Nothing too! you just have to be weak, and dishonor the clan mingling with people of low class! "Nervous"

This comment that made everyone look at Hiashi and exalt with look of anger.

"despising the other shinobi" Hey, you idiot who thinks you are? Hahahaha-uchiha fucking traitor, Humf as if you could say anything, even just here in konoha to leave a traitor and a kid-fox alive, I was hokage neither of you would be alive now. -But you're not! therefore be put in place Hiashi-kun "tsunade mocking Hiashi by kun suffix"-Humf! what is with the hokage that mixes with unworthy people, are finding themselves special but when actually not worth the ground which tread! -Why you! "Sasuke with MS activated in fighting pose" You think you can beat me traitor? try! -You will arrempeder! "Sasuke leaving for the attack"-Wait! sasuke failed to follow through with his attack naruto was before him, between him and Hiashi, naruto painstakingly stood with a face tired but with a smile, this smile that sasuke recognized at the time, the same smile that he gave when he had an idea of what to get revenge or play a trick on someone, sasuke smiled because it was a sign that the idea of naruto would cause a lot of headaches for Hiashi and high laughter to others.

-Let it not worth sasuke! -Hunf smoothly. Saved by the kid-fox, shameful! "Mocking" deceive himself if I did it to save sasuke. keep it to a clan that would not be without its leader! "Naruto" How dare you! "Angry"

-I will not waste my time arguing with you Hiashi, because unlike everyone in this room, is that you have no obligation to prove his loyalty and integrity with konoha! Since except for neji and hinata, there was no member so honored hyuuga clan is at war ... were you scared? "Laughing at the expression of anger which Hiashi gave her for defaming his clan"

-Now I send you to hell kid-fox! . Hiashi an attitude that no one, including the hokage who watched from afar might think, he invested an attack against naruto. -Juukenhou - Hakke Shou-Rokujuuyon (Gentle Fist Style: Eight Trigrams 64 Strikes)-but as what?! -If you dare lay a finger on naruto-chan, you labor in half with my bat!

The moment that Hiashi would attack from behind naruto, Fukasaku and Ma appear in front of Hiashi blocking the blow with the bat targeted in his chest, while Ma over Gamakichi began a string of seals.

-If you dare touch my pupil, faced the fury of all the toads of Mount Myoboku warriors! "Grandma sapo" Humf-! "Withdrawing from the hospital, while behind him more hinata and neji bowed and apologized for the actions of all Hiashi" Naruto-chan, are you okay? "Fukasaku"

Hai-no need to worry! "Smiling at the two thrush" But-what are you three doing here? I do not remember to invoke them? For that matter, do not worry Ma and I were collecting more Gamakichi some plants to make medicine, when I felt his chakra, I deduced that you had woken up and decided to visit him, but did not expect such a mess!

-Do not worry, this will solve it tomorrow! "Tsunade hitherto remained outside the debate, waiting to see where the attitudes of Hiashi could cause, and then take appropriate providences"

Non-hokage-sama, that has to be solved at another time! I have very important matters to be resolved with the same lady tomorrow! But since that day all were surprised again, first naruto wakes after Hiashi cause this mess and now naruto turns your Baa-chan-hokage until then watched his grandson, noted the urgency that conveyed that hokage-sama cast by his grandson, felt a shiver down my spine and feared, felt that unpleasant things would be discussed.

-Alright Naruto, tomorrow at 8:00 am waiting you in my room ... as I'm sure you will escape the hospital to eat your precious LaMEM not? -Hai ... Arigato! Well, I think it's just for today! . Come on that naruto needs to rest. "Shizune an attempt to attract the attention of everyone else and to dispense with all the hospital since it was already late"-Hai! "All leaving less than sasuke still standing with an unreadable expression on his face and sakura near the door of the room where Naruto and Sasuke looked worriedly at by the two go through so much trouble, and never have peace" Naruto walked direction of the room after saying goodbye to all his friends, stopped in front of sakura, sasuke without looking at who was on shore for him.

Sasuke-Violence and hatred by those we face, not an excuse to attack! -Sasuke was startled by these words, your attitude just now, was the opposite of what he promised to his brother itachi and naruto, itachi remembered him calling "foolish little brother" dropped his head in shame.

But do not worry-fears, brothers serve for that hour! not condemn his attitude, but it does not become a cina for those who displease you, since as a child I suffered the same as you are suffering now! -What dobe? since practically suffer equally in our childhood? -You should know that hatred and indifference, so you do not suffer to some extent in its infancy, but already I suffer with it as long as I like people to this day still suffer but only for some, since at that time I suffered like you Today, for the repudiation of cold stares entire village!

It's true, "remembering the past suffered from naruto" Do not worry, in that I can help you, our friends and they will, in time you want to talk just let me assure thing that will improve a shortly after tomorrow. How so? -You had learned, but be assured that will reduce some weight bearing upon his shoulders! Brother-Arigato! -Anytime. And you Sakura-chan will not talk to him? "Naruto" What-in-naruto? "Embarrassed by indirect" I know it ... hehehehe -Naruto! "Red of shame" Sakura-chan, I love you ...

Sasuke who was near them was shocked by the declaration, if a bit annoyed, but found he could relinquish his recent love discovered have for turn did not know what to say, I was scared, I knew I liked her naruto, but could not reciprocate that love. quit She would not say what but when he did open his mouth to say something was interrupted by naruto.

-I love my sister. and I count on you to guide the fears to the light with all the love you have for him! Sakura was a mixture of surprise, anger, happiness, emotion, began to cry and embraced naruto thrilled. -Ai, ai sakura-chan! Thank you naruto! -Sakura-chan! "Moaning" What is it? Hug-strong, pain, rib crushing me! Gomem-hihihihihi ...

Sasuke who was watching from afar, smiled at the two most important people to him and his beloved brother, was relieved not to have to give it up but did not think of naruto, needed to help him find someone to love, too, if reminded of someone, and if naruto look at that person, if he wanted to stay with her for sure would have to wage a great battle for this decided to return home, was walking through the deserted streets of his clan, he felt a twinge of frustration to think of it, since at the time the uchiha clan looked like a haunted place full of old houses falling to pieces, snorted at the thought would have a lot of work to fix those houses, but if despreocupou up with a nice bowl of LaMEM could help a certain user Kage Bunshin, reaching up to his house was the kitchen cabinet, took out a bottle of sake and sat on the couch, let your thoughts run free and recalled what happened in the hospital's words naruto, and conversation he had during the battle against madara.

(Flash Back)

Sasuke-today show the power of the world's strongest clan and overthrow konoha once and for all! Madara-shut up, you're not the boss of me, I will make my hatred is felt by all, and you start by naruto! -Sasuke ... you will even attack konoha? -Yes and you will die today ... I will not take Madara ... why do not you go after the Senju?

Hahahahaha ... good idea-what better way to get revenge on konoha killing his hokage! Hey, wait! "Naruto" Your fight is with me, loser! "With MS enabled" Sasuke-No use your sharingam will not work with me! "Naruto raising his head showing mangekio sharingan also have a"-Where did you get that sharingam? -You want to know? Because you say was itachi! Itachi-he can not be this dead!

-Remember that before you fight your brother, we find ourselves? I remember-but what does that have to do? Itachi-I found that forest before fighting you! Lie-what my brother would do with it since he was in that situation was the fault of konoha! It was not what Konoha killed itachi was you idiot, how often will advise you to forget this, you never heard, his brother asked me what I would do if attacked konoha you!

He asked that? Yes, I said that going to get a way to stop you without killing you! And what did he do?

-I think just like he did with me must have done the same to you! -What? -Passed powers to use against you and I kyuubi. -Itachi would not do, what he would gain by helping a village that destroyed our clan? -I believe it is the same reason why I've been fighting to get you out the wrong way and save the village. Humf-I do not believe it ...

Then I'll prove to you that I'm telling the truth! Do not make me laugh Dobe! As it will sharingam attacking me with that what you say be my brother? It will not be me that will prove it to you ... -Then who? -I'll tell you, but you were not the one being betrayed by Konoha, but unlike you I chose another path! -With what, and why it continues to defend those who betray us? -I was betrayed by Konoha in question have them hidden from me to my family. Idiot-and continues with them, why?

Sasuke-Why was the request of my father ... I am the son of the greatest ninja of the village ... I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage. "He spoke with pride" You son-of Yondaime? , Then you know that it was he who sealed the kyuubi in you, and yet you are happy? Yeah sasuke to fight pain my father appeared to prevent me from releasing the kyuubi completely, told me everything that led to him taking that decision, also told me who was claiming the kyuubi .. know who was claiming the kyuubi to attack konoha?

-No. -Uchiha Madara! It can not be! Sasuke-Yes, it is on the side of those who fight you now, beside the man who invoked the kyuubi on the pretense of conquering his desires sordid side of the man who sentenced me to live without my family, my father sealed the kyuubi in for me I use that power to defend the village and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands again, but do not worry ... we're the same ... and it's not me you have to fight or to explain! And who would? "Asked confused"

-Your brother! He ta-dead! -Yes and no. How ...? -After I talked to my dad, I have not given much attention that it should, as the case of my father appeared in my mind. -And what does that have to do? It's a few days ago I started thinking about it, like he did?-Then I remembered, he inserted chakra in me, then I remembered his brother soon after! He passed his powers to you, so true! -That sasuke, so I thought to myself, if I use the mode sennin I can dig my body and find where the chakra of his brother is in me! -You senjutsu dominates? "Impressed"-Hai. Continuing through this so I can identify the chakra and use it, just like I did to use sharingam, now I wonder if I will gather 90% of the chakra of his brother in a Bunshin what does happen? -I do not know! -That Kage Bunshin!

Itachi-? "Sasuke" Itachi-you asked me what I would do for his brother?

Yes Naruto-kun, but gave that power to spend on a technical idiot like this. Do not worry I have much chakra is still enough to control the kyuubi! So, why is that? To save you-our brother sasuke, if you renounced that role for a long time of your life and you even having to be already dead, I think as a Bunshin you are able to talk to him, and so at once all ending stream of hate that drags sasuke to darkness.

-Hai. -I will stop madara when you finish talking to him send him help me! Itachi-why did you do this, your clan, your family ... we were not important to you? Yes, they were important, but not as much as the peace! -Peace? ... That peace is this? She never existed! Yeah sasuke already existed, and if there existed more is why you helped destroy it! For peace-that is all that I most loved was taken from me! Little Brother-fool! . you would be able to sacrifice an entire village ... with thousands of innocent people on behalf of a clan dirty and mean, where their goal was to enslave, and so then become a god, oppressing the innocent revere as a deity in exchange for an empty life, full of uncertainty, pain and humiliation?

No! "Weeping"-That's what I told myself! -But why Mom and Dad? Mom-I had to act in a different way ... I no longer wanted had to do to save her! -Save it? How well she's dead! - ... Our father was the leader of the rebellion!

Lie-daddy was not!

-My time is ending soon disappear, but before I tell you. You have to make a decision to choose the side of good and continue to live or die and the darkness, and to help you with this choice, I tell you, erase your memory of everything you saw and heard about our clan today, remember from your childhood, heard all the conversations of our father and members of clans hiding behind the door, the answer was always with you in front of my attitudes and the end, which was our clan, it's all within your mind! Sasuke focusing on your subconscious. -I see two stamps! -When I finished I saw the clan attack you, then you arrested in a genjutsu, then sealed in their memories what happened in the clan against the coup, which I believe you have already unlocked and now knowing the truth, after I deployed another stamp to interact with your memory when you look for one clan members dead I was there! -So in part it was all staged?

-Hai, but my time is up here, do the right brother, return to light, I guarantee you will not regret helping naruto so maybe you do not find them! Goodbye! Find itachi-who? Espereeeeee! "Puff"-Damn what he meant! Sasuke broke the seal and saw what his brother said was true, decided to attend the last wish of his brother, to redeem himself from his past acts and fell in battle against madara in defending the village that his brother loved.

(End of Flash Back)

Meanwhile at the hospital ... Hehehehe, now I will leave the hospital and go eat a LaMEM! Narutoooooo-where you going? - Sakura-chan I'll eat a LaMEM! And you went out alone? Hehehehe-'m hungry I have not eaten anything all day because he was sleeping at lunchtime and no one came to serve me dinner because everyone was at that time in my room! This well-I'm with you. After all this you still weak and should not walk around alone! -Hai, thank you sakura-chan.

Back to Uchiha ...

After remembering what his brother had confided in him, sasuke tired of staying at home decided to take a walk in the village to be distracted until he saw naruto and sakura talking at Ichiraku, wanted to go to them but did not think it was, so it was hidden in the shadow of a pole that was burned with light, watching from afar, watching the two people who rediscovered are important in your life. -Sakura-chan you felt his chakra? -Yes! -On three we spoke. Sasuke -1,2,3-ok ... you will not sit with us? Hehehehehe "we join in scaring sasuke to have been discovered"-Humff!

-Come eat with us! -Hai, naruto and sakura, after all you accept me on the team 7 with you? Sure! It's then we're back! "Sasuke" Yosh-best team konoha is back dattebayo! -But we can not forget the leaves, Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei! "Sakura" That's right! After eating and talking quite naruto returned to the hospital. Sasuke and sakura returned to their homes.

The next day ...

**An**:_ Ok this is personal for now. But before we say goodbye I have to ask you to tell me what they think of the story in another note explaining something con sure you've noticed. The English a little different that you have been reading._

_I am Brazilian and I do not know English, so I have been using the google translator to help me if the story is very bad to read I accepted the help of betas, send me messages so we can talk!_

_Goodbye!_


	3. Chapter 3 TRIAL AND REVELATIONS

**TRIAL AND REVELATIONS**

The next day as he had combined naruto hokage went to the building where she stood facing the door, waiting for permission to enter.

Tsunade: Come!

Naruto: Hello Tsunade baa-chan I came ...

Naruto when he entered the room, there was repaired, but to his surprise, there were more people with the hokage, was confused, believed he would talk alone with the hokage.

Naruto: Tsunade-sama would not talk alone?

Tsunade: Yes naruto would, but the counselors wanted to be here when you arrived.

Naruto: But then why are the leaders of the clans here too?

Tsunade: I wonder if you could answer, since I have not been advised of their presence?

Mitokado Homura: We counselors, attended by the leaders of the clans of konoha as witnesses, we would start the trial of Uzumaki Naruto, the loss of our greatest weapon!

Utatake kaharu: Or for killing the bijuu, because you were correct, the Jinchuriki kyu ... You can not finish talking because I was with a kunai, pressed into his neck, by a bunshin naruto.

Bunshin: Finish speak if you dare!

With this attitude naruto, all were frightened by not doing telo seen seals, and for fear that the counselor naruto killed in front of her.

Hiashi: No wonder this is happening, a shinobi as miserable as the kid-fox, raising his hand against konoha, must be punished with death!

Tsunade: Shut up, naruto release the counselor!

Naruto: I'll release, but only after I finish talking ... I will drop the two in a cell ... Where will never leave!

Tsunade: How well a cage?

Naruto: First, I am not and never was a gun, I'm Uzumaki Naruto Konoha ninja ... Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and demand respect! . He spoke with great anger emanating a chakra so strong that some of the leaders were struggling to remain standing before the presence of naruto.

All were white with the words of naruto, he son of the fourth hokage? The greatest hero of konoha, many began to understand why, he was the bearer of the bijuu; course they know, who was the yondaime, understood that he was not going after any family to ask their son to seal a demon, would natural then it seal the bijuu in his son.

Hiashi: You son of yondaime ... ridiculous!

Tsunade: Naruto when you found it, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of you ...

Naruto: Do not worry I understand Bachan! . Smiling at her, knowing that she was afraid he would be angry with her.

Mitokado Homura: This could not have been revealed, was an order to never be spoken on this subject, who was it that told you '. Angered by one of the best kept secrets of Konoha have been revealed.

Naruto: I do not owe you satisfaction! .'s You who should. I think it's good to have all these important people in this room to serve as witnesses, of which I will tell!

Tsunade: So talk naruto!

Naruto: I'll start explaining ... As I found out who my father was!

Naruto reported as gifts to all he met and learned who his father.

Tsunade: So that's how! . Startled, admitted that minato was a genius for having sealed a hologram on your naruto to help him in a critical cituação.

All members of the clan were ecstatic, even after death, the Yondaime, and they watched over by his son especially. They blamed the story was true and simple to be unveiled, as if they had asked themselves "why yondaime sealed the kyuubi in that boy" would come to the conclusion that he is the son of the hokage, he could have had an easier childhood, thought leaders Clan Nara, Akimichi, yamanaka and inuzuka, they could telo welcomed and might have suffered turn was with a neutral expression, he admitted to himself, after staring for naruto, he was a copy the room but would not arm twisting, it was still nothing to him.

Homura: And the kyuubi not think dishonored his father to lose the power which he had confided to you?

Naruto: I told you not owe you explanations, now I'll tell you what happened during the battle against madara!

Again naruto began to relate the moments in which he fought madara on the kyuubi, and the part he did not like to talk much about the shinigami.

Hiashi: So you're still a demon?

Naruto: Yeah! But now I'm no longer the kid-fox hehehehe, I am the reaper! . Says being ironic.

Hiashi did not call the shit naruto but admitted, a reaper was far more terrifying than the kyuubi.

Naruto: But do not worry she will not stay long on me!

Tsunade: How come naruto?

Naruto began to explain the contract he signed with the shinigami, about him having to capture and deliver the souls of the remaining bijuu shinigami, so he does not kill everyone and still be revived, and his own life.

The Hall of hokage was silent after this last report, if naruto could not fulfill the contract, more than half the population of Konoha ninjas and including the die overnight. Soon everyone started worrying about it and drove the hokage offering help immediately so that naruto had help needed to accomplish that task.

Hiashi: You all condemned the devil!

After that the offense that Hiashi gave naruto some members began to chafe with Hiashi, and began demanding that Hiashi respected naruto.

Naruto: Calm, thank you for defending me but do not need to be involved, since who will make a decision now will you tsunade-sama, since I'm talking now about a clan, if one can consider Hyuugas a clan honored as well like to be mentioned.

Tsunade: How come naruto? . and other leaders wary of explanation.

Naruto: I want to ask everyone in the presence of a conviction the hyuuga clan!

Hiashi: How dare you speak of my clan as well?

Naruto: Hokage-sama and clan leaders, I do not know if they noticed, but some of you with the exception of hyuuga hinata hyuuga neji and saw some other member hyuuga participating in battle?

Then he started a real discussion in the room, everyone started to charge Hiashi, the arguments that he would not have his clan in helping konoha difficult time.

Tsunade: I like Hiashi, being Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju,'m penalizing the hyuuga clan for its withdrawal on the battlefield!

Hiashi: This is an outrage we're Hyuugas years in konoha and never miss our duty!

Naruto: Because you missed this, or rather were afraid! Hehehehehe

Hiashi: Now I'll kill her!

Even before Hiashi move, tsunade rose from his chair and left irritated his desk in half with one punch!

Tsunade: Enough!

Hiashi: Hokage-sama!?

Tsunade: Enough Hiashi, this is not the behavior of a clan leader, this is behaving like a stupid kid, penalizo the Hyuga clan to make Hondas at konoha wall, helping at school and ninja from now suspend the privilege of choosing some missions, if you dare disobey me, or threaten any other naruto shinobi konoha or resident, you will be severely punished, I will not accept more attitudes!

Hiashi: Godaime Hai-sama!

Naruto: Yeah ... and ... and ... tsunade's more! . Naruto afraid to continue because tsunade was very angry.

Tsunade: Holy god naruto more!? . Tsunade not believe how many problems that would solve naruto, was starting to feel ill, he feared not getting help.

Naruto: Well I still have to tell you two things, one is good and one bad, but I will speak good first!

Naruto narrate what he had not mentioned yet about your clan and its history at the end was proud and happy for the achievements of his clan, and because of the Senju clan have a kinship with the Uzumaki clan.

Tsunade: Gee who would say we're related! . tsunade naruto happy to see smiling oblivious to all this, and find that also had a bond with uzumakis sanguine.

The other leaders were also happy to naruto know the history and know that was part of a clan so honored that somehow sacrificed himself to help konoha during the third world war. Since nobody with the exception of the counselors knew this story existed, much less that the Uzumaki clan for many children at the time being.

But unlike other Hiashi was pale. I knew I had to hate the uzumakis by his greatgrandfather, hated them with all his strength. Hiashi grew up hating the name Uzumaki without knowing the reason and now knew, had Uzumakis the remnant DNA Hyuuga, so the great-grandfather hated him, and now also learns that he has Uchiha DNA.

He felt anger, jealousy and frustration, a clan like that, who had a contract with the shinigami, and moreover, with Judah them had their kekkey genkais activated, was too much for him, at one point had to admit that by the time naruto decided to rebuild their clan, their children would be much more powerful shinobi that Hyuugas or Uchihas that sasuke could have, not to mention the various clans, would the world since naruto without your kekkey genkai, had already won a hyuuga and a uchiha; would be nice if he had beside Hyuugas, but pulled that idea from your mind as quickly as possible by pride.

Naruto: Well now I will speak the last thing I wanted!

Tsunade: What would be!? . Anticipating that this would be bad news.

Naruto: Who here actually knows the true history of the Uchiha massacre?

Everyone looked at each other confused after what he meant by that, the story told so far was false.

Councillors: That's a forbidden subject to be mentioned! . Both counselors nervous about what naruto could ever reveal about the story.

Tsunade: Yes this is a forbidden topic to be discussed by the Sandaime, but it has to do with naruto sasuke?

Naruto: Hai!

Tsunade: So I hereby authorize you, why would I ask him about it, since I had not sasuke acquitted of all charges relating to him, because he said the ones who would you judge something you would know by naruto really the story of his clan!

Naruto: So I'll start counting!

Naruto narrate everything he knew about the Uchiha, speak of participation in the extermination of madara, speak of Danzou sharingam collecting the dead and implanting itself "by actually counted during the battle for sasuke naruto have asked why he killed the newly appointed Rokudaime hokage "speak the Uchiha wanted to give a coup, speak of how counselors used Itachi as a double agent, and they gave the order to exterminate the clan without the permission of sandaime, tell them that itachi even more not being helped Konoha ninja jyraia as a double agent and passing information about the akatsuki.

Tsunade angry: His old decrepit!

Inoishi: So that's why sasuke allied to orochimaru and madara, and how they knew the whole story manipulated the boy!

Tsunade: Ibiki!

Ibiki who was guarding the entrance to the office along with shizume, so nobody disturbs up the meeting, came and stood in front of tsunade.

Tsunade: Take two counselors for questioning extracts all of them the way you see fit!

Ibiki: What should I do after Godaime-sama?

Tsunami: You already know!

Ibiki turned his gaze to the counselors snapped his finger and so appearing four ambus.

Ibiki: Take them to the center mark.

Anbus: Hai!

As he watched the counselors thought Ibiki "So here ends the cycle of them after torturing them enough, I'll kill them in the most painful to pay for their mistakes" Ibiki turned and faced Naruto.

Ibiki: I once told myself I expect great things from you!

Naruto: Um, Really? . surprised.

Ibiki: Yes, just did not expect so many, wherever you are or the yondaime when he returns because I believe in you, he felt very proud of you, like most people in this village are already feeling!

Naruto was speechless, Ibiki the most dreaded torturer Konoha, known for telling other great nations who felt proud of him, and still smiling over something that nobody has ever seen, it was very important to him.

Naruto: arigato Ibiki-san!

Ibiki: ya boy.

Shikaku: I wonder if that time when I was called by daymio to discuss the appointment of a new Hokage, Danzou more if they do not have manipulated the minds of daymio and his advisers ...

Tsunade: I believe so! That would explain why the Danzou has become Hokage so easily!

Naruto: Tsunade-sama what about sasuke?

Tsunade: Do not worry naruto, sasuke will be acquitted of all, charges against him.

Naruto: Thank you Grandma!

Tsunade: Baka I'm not your grandmother!

Naruto: Gomem! . In a cold sweat.

Tsunade: Is there anything else to say naruto?

Naruto: I have more I need to think before when I decide I come talk to you.

Tsunade: And what would be, not to tell me now?

Naruto: I have three months before leaving and demand bijus, and I have to train!

Tsunade: I see, and what you want to do, as everyone in this room could help you.

Shikaku: That's right naruto doors in need of my clan and my house will be open for you!

Naruto: I thank uncle, but I need to think about how I will do this, since I already have kakashi-sensei, and even the captain yamato sasuke to help me, not to mention that I can go to the mountain and train with myoboko master Fukasaku.

Inoichi: No need to help you.

Naruto: Hai, well I think I'll retire now ne!

Tsunade: You can go naruto, but, and this is for everyone, not comment on what was discussed with anyone in this room until further notice.

After saying goodbye naruto he headed toward the Uchiha, sasuke naruto gave a home to fix it until a new for him, because of a pain since the attack against konoha, naruto spent much time in hotels away from Konoha, and not had yet provided a place to live. Meanwhile tsunade took leave of the leaders of the clans and talked alone with Hiashi.

Tsunade: Hiashi this more than time to stop treating you like that naruto!

Hiashi: I honestly can not control myself.

Tsunade: Hiashi this kid never did anything to you, why is that so?

Hiashi: Inheritance my great grandfather hated uzimakis, and also grew up hating without knowing exactly what they were, a family or a clan.

Tsunade: I see!

Hiashi: But do not worry I will try to be a little more balanced on this issue!

Tsunade: I hope, anyway hyuuga and uchiha has blood in his veins, the blood of the largest clans of konoha!

Hiashi: It's true!

Tsunade: Not to mention that I think of why you do not like it!

Hiashi: How well Hokage-sama?!

Tsunade: Your problem is that you know your daughter hinata loves naruto, and you have this anger by his surname, attacks him in every way that he has anger of Hyuugas and thus ensuring that neither he hinata come close, but I think you've missed that!

Hiashi: I also think ... I exalted in the hospital, why not hinata be it, but to see the look of that kid, a glow of love, when I was afraid of them getting involved, I know that naruto does not force anyone against their will, have science through others have told me, that all who approach him simply change for the better, I fear that happen hinata also change, but in a different way!

Tsunade: How so?

Hiashi: There is no secret that in my clan there are rules about relationships, and the heir is obliged to marry a member of the main family, if it happens to hinata what happens to other people living with uzumaki, I fear that she refuses to comply with its obligations to the clan and refuses to consequetemente commitment to lead it by not wanting to break any bond that can form between them.

Tsunade: I understand Hiashi, but peopl, please, if hinata and naruto get involved, not impessa their happiness, you can this away from you to your daughter!

Hiashi: I promise nothing, I'll think about it, but do not think the advocates of more?

Tsunade: Hiashi Rather, some argue it, blame myself for not being able to do many things for him to repay at least half of what he has done for me or ever will do as we already know, that kid got as a child that life I refuse to have, but so far, I'm not sure until the last day of my life will continue priding me, he saved me from myself when he was only twelve, can understand Hiashi, a child of twelve years came to me with an old pervert behind a hokage konoha to, at the time I was lost without direction in my life, and this kid with his words showed me the way I am what I am today because he saved me a woman fifty years having to put up with a sermon by a child gets to be a joke, but now with so young a character enviable intend to do many things for him still, even to this I have to go against a whole village!

Hiashi: I understand I will withdraw.

Tsunade: Think a little before you take action, I know that your advice anger against this issue, but do not forget he has hyuuga blood!

Hiashi: Hai, with its license hokage-sama.

Hiashi pondered all that heard the hokage, the road began to join the clan.

Hiashi: In fact I do not have anything concrete against naruto, hinata and if he does not get involved would be a dishonor to the clan because of his blood, but concertesa this is a problem, when I tell the council hyuuga about it, they will be very annoying and, because of our blood will be on it and disavow any involvement with any member has this boy, I'll have to follow the rules, after all the clan comes first, I'll see what I can do for them is not involved.

Tsunade was in her room thinking about everything that naruto said, is penalized if he had hidden the right bottle of sake in a drawer, would have something that could relax to make their decisions, decided he had to take some actions regarding problems, Naruto could not take to himself as always all responsibility involving problem solving related to the village.

Tsunade: Shizume! Shouted the hokage!

Shizume: Hai called me! - Breathless by race!

Tsunade: Call Naruto, Hatake kakashi, yamato captain, and shikaku Inoichi!

Shizume: Hai!

After 10 minutes ...

Us called hokage-sama

Yes, but there is still someone!

-Sorry for the delay, as I am no house to live in, the sasuke lent me a house in his clan.

Tsunade: That we already know, but does not explain the delay!

Naruto: Yeah, but as payment, that this fear me exploring my kage bunshins ajudalo to reform his clan! Sulky-speak.

Tsunade: Okay we'll leave that for later, well I called you here to take some providences in relation to their training and other things.

Kakashi: Hokage-sama and I yamato not participate in the meeting, so we do not know what it is!

Tsunade: It's true, you could naruto?

Naruto: yes.

Naruto told the whole story again, just as others were surprised by the news.

Tsunade: understand why now?

-Yes!

Tsunade: First you five, along with shizume and sakura are the shinobi of which I trust more, but I was wondering if you would accept being Inoichi Shikaku and the new board of konoha?

Inoichi and Shikaku: Yes Hokage-sama!

Tsunade: I'm glad they accepted, but for oficializarmos also need the approval of Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato, and in my absence has three conditions today in konoha to take my post!

Naruto: Bacham fine by me!

Kakashi: Yamato and I agree with your decision!

Tsunade: Well that's what I wanted to tackle first, now comes the question of hunting biijus, now you know naruto even with the shinigami beside you, I fear you have weakened, I think you should not go out alone in this endeavor, so will form a team where kakashi and yamato will undertake to help you.

Naruto: Yes grandma, but I guess I'm not as weak as well, just need a training to learn more techniques and other elements awakening!

Tsunade: And how do you intend to do this training, as an element to master it takes years?

Kakashi icha icha with the hands: Good hokage-sama can accelerate time the same way we did with the Fuuton through kage bunshin.

Tsunade: But with this training is not enough, he needs to learn more techniques ...

Naruto hitherto heard the discussion about his training in silence, was called by a voice in his sub-conscious,,,,

-Uzumaki need to talk!

-Shinigami, I thought it would take to meet again?

Shinigami: Yes I also thought, but as you know I'm in everything you see and I see all you hear I hear!

Naruto: I know, but ultimately what you want?

Shinigami: think in coaching?

Naruto: yes!

Shinigami: I can help you!

Naruto: How?

Shinigami: Since I am a demon who is part of your clan, I know where the parchment with the techniques of the clan!

Naruto: But the clan was not destroyed, which could be this scroll?

Shinigami: She's on the far side of the village, is within the temple Uzu!

Naruto: How do I get La?

Shinigami: With this scroll! Took a parchment-pocket of his kimono.

Naruto read the parchment and decorum instructions to get to the temple, he saw that it would not be easy.

Naruto: Ready memorized, but told me to do because it was not easy to leave the parchment me?

Shinigami: No, the duty of a shinigami is to care for the treasures and secrets of the Uzumaki clan, and if you decide to go, you can not remove the parchment of the temple!

Naruto: why not?

Shinigami: Because of the same reason I gave the scroll to decorate, do not fall into the wrong hands.

Naruto: I understand!

Shinigami: I have to warn you, do not let others besides you read what is written on parchment clan! . The parchment is protected by uzumaki shinigamis bestial, or my servants, and their mission is to kill everyone who is not uzumaki who cant read that scroll!

Naruto: Our techniques which are written on parchment are dangerous as well?

Shinigami: Actually most of them are common techniques used today, have the same names, what changes are the addition of seals and seal referred to the clan, but because of that and the uzumaki chakra become twice as strong that a common technique, ie, a technique to rank c uzumaki seal becomes one of the rank, not to mention that you learned one of the specialties of the clan that mold chakra is the chakra to shape the uzimakis that has format a whirlwind, made the scope of some extremely powerful techniques.

Naruto: So there are common techniques are perfected techniques already speaks another!-Excited.

Shinigami: I can not tell you many details, but after going through a ritual uzumakis can unite the two elements.

Naruto: Sugoi!, With little eyes shining.

Shinigami: And then what will you do?

Naruto: I'm going to the village swirl and train in the techniques of the clan!

Shinigami: Great, if you need me ... know where to find me!-hahahahaha

Tsunade: Naruto? Naruto? Naruto? Are you listening to me?-Naruto irritated by him no heed.

Naruto: That's where I am, yes, what is it?-Looking puzzled everyone in the room with him.

Tsunade: You were listening to what we were talking about?

Naruto: Ah. it does not matter because I'm going to the village swirl study the techniques of my clan!

End of the 3rd chapter.


End file.
